I'll Love You For A Thousand Years
by H-a-r-d-l-e-t
Summary: AU fic, takes place 5 years after Grace's death.  Rich runs into some surprises right before his wedding...
1. Chapter 1

Rich woke up next to the same girl he had been waking up next to for 2 years now. He sat up and climbed out of bed without sitting to watch her sleep or even admire her beautiful pale skin and light carmel colored hair, he never really did, it just didn't feel right. Rich still couldn't believe he was marrying her in four weeks, he knew he loved Rachel, but not a day went by that he didn't think of Grace. It had been 5 years since her death, but he still visited her grave once or twice a week, always bringing flowers to place atop the grass in front of the cold stone.

Rich got dressed and grabbed some coffee on his way out the bland apartment to go to Alo's farm. He couldn't help but think about how much Grace would have hated it... she would have begged Rich to go with her to the paint store and buy the brightest colors for every room. It felt like he had been thinking about her more than usual. He tried to shake it off and put his mind back on his fiance, Rachel. The bachelor party was tonight. Alo had insisted on throwing it, he even invited Nick and Matty- who had recently gotten released from jail. When Rich pulled up to the white washed house, Alo was already standing outside, waiting.

"Ay, mate!" Alo exclaimed before hugging Rich.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" Rich asked, patting Alo on the back.

Alo dragged Rich inside, stopping to pick up Gracie.

"Mini's out shopping or something, so it's just us for a few hours."

"And little Gracie." Rich smiled, picking up his 'niece' and tickling her. He bright red hair was sticking up everywhere as she shrieked with laughter.

"So, uh, listen mate. I was going through the van and found some of this old stuff." Alo explained, pulling out a box labeled 'bachelor party'.

Rich's heart sank, he knew then what this was about. Alo held up a deflated blow up doll with Grace written across the forehead.

"Um,uh, Alo I don't think that's a, uh, good idea." Rich stuttered, his face flushed.

Alo sensed his best friends sadness and set the pile of plastic down. "I'm sorry, Rich. I knew it was a bad idea... I-I don't know what I was think-"

"Nah, Alo. Don't worry about it. But, can I tell you something?"

"Sure mate, go ahead."

"Lately I've been thinking more about her, and even less about Rachel... I- I don't know what's going on. I can't get her out of my head. It's been 5 years for fuckssake!"

"Rich, you told me yourself you loved Grace more than anything. Nothing will ever change that. But you love Rachel too, alright? Grace will always be a part of your heart, but if you really love Rachel, you'll learn to make room for the two of them."

"I guess you're right..."

"Of course I'm right! When have I ever been wrong, Richie?"

"When you've called me Richie, you wanker."

"Right, well, let's get to work on this bachelor party! I have some great ideas, mate."

"Like what, Alo? Going to a strip club so you can see some slag? You could get that for free if you just stay at home..." Rich said, with a joking smile on his face.

"Don't talk about Mini like that! Not in front of Gracie..."

Rich nodded, noticing he had hurt Alo's feelings.

"Well then, I guess I have to go through with this... who's coming?"

"Nick and Matty and me. I though it would be good to get the gang back together! And Matty just got outta jail so it's perfect."

Rich rolled his eyes as Alo went on and on about the plans for tonight.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little slow and boring! It will get better soon! I PROMISE! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Rich and Alo had been at Alo's for a few hours just catching up and playing with Gracie when Mini got home.

Mini walked through the door and looked suprised when she saw Rich sitting on the couch with Gracie on his lap.

"What are you doing here, Valhalla?" She said with a joking smile.

"Oh, hey Mini." Rich tried to sound cheerful, but seeing Mini and hearing that nickname seemed to remind him even more of Grace.

"Mins, Rich's bachelor party's tonight, remember? I'm planning it!" Alo explained, over enthusiastically.

"Oh, right. Well I'll leave you two to that..." Mini responded, slightly rolling her eyes as she went to pick up Gracie to take her upstairs. Rich knew she hated he was marrying Rachel, Liv did to. Even he hadn't been too fond of the idea lately.

"Ok, mate! Let's get you looking good for tonight!"

"Alo..." Rich complained as his ginger friend pulled him off the couch.

x

They had driven back to Rich and Rachel's apartment and Alo was rummaging through the closet to find 'suitable clothes' for the party. Rich layed on the bed while Alo whispered to himself, deciding what went with what. The stupid wanker had no style, but Rich let him go on anyhow.

Rich glanced down at his phone as it lit up in his hands.

_2 MISSED CALLS AND 1 NEW MESSAGE_

He opened the message when he saw it was from Rachel: _'Where did you go running off to?(; I'm out with mum if you need anything, have fun tonight! I love you! Xx Rachel'_

Rich replied, with as slight smile on his face. He hit send just as Alo threw a burgandy velvet blazer and plaid shirt at his face. "What the fuck, Alo?" Rich said, climbing off the bed to change his shirt and put on the blazer.

"You, my friend, are looking sharp!" Alo exclaimed, still dressed in a colorful sweatervest and rolled up orange trousers.

Rich rolled his eyes, glancing up to look at the clock. Alo added "Woah, mate! Look at the time, let's get this show on the road!" Alo pulled the keys to the old blue van out of his pocket and shook them between his pale fingers.

x

When they pulled up to the club, Nick and Matty were already waiting outside. Rich hadn't seen Matty since the night he turned himself in, hopefully he learned a little in jail.

"Congrats buddy!" Nick yelled, squeezing Rich's shoulder. He smiled and looked over to Matty. "It has been a very long time, Rich. Good to see you, mate!" Rich could tell Matty was trying to sound enthusiastic, but he could still see the trace of guilt in his dark eyes.

Alo jumped in and put his arm around the three men. "Let's get our partying on!"

x

The club was dark except for the random streaks of pink, orange, and purple lights over the crowd. Rich studied the jumble of people from the side, with his third pint in hand. He looked over to Alo and Nick, drunkly dancing much too close to one another with Matty nowhere to be found. Rich looked back down to his drink and chugged the rest, setting down the glass and walking out into the massive crowd to join his gay mates dancing. he thought to the times when he and Grace had danced; how he had never acted like he wanted to and how she would always pull him into the middle of everyone, grabbing his hands and setting them on her waist as she moved to the beat. A grin swept across his face and he started jumping up and down, moving his head to the music. Alo and Nick caught on and started doing the same, all while laughing. The song changed and the three slowed down their pace as the beat decreased. Rich went to back up and felt himself bump against another person, when he turned to mumble sorry, he thought he was seeing things. She was wearing a fitted white blouse and a tight black skirt, her curls wildly framing her slightly flushed, almond skin.

Rich blinked a few times before he whispered "Grace?"


End file.
